Schrei der Krähe
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt. Doch war er nur ein Symptom. Das Leben von Harry und seinen Freunden ist immer noch in Gefahr, wie sehr zeigt ein fürchterlicher Anschlag.


»Es ist eine völlig harmlose Mission, Hermione!«, sprach Ron, als einziger, ruhig auf seine Freundin ein.

Die braunhaarige junge Frau hatte einen hoch roten Kopf und schien weit davon entfernt zu sein sich als bald beruhigen zu wollen.

»Kingsley hat mich höchst persönlich gefragt, ob ich den Auftrag annehmen will. Meine Ausbildung zum Auror ist, fasst abgeschlossen.«, Harry wurde lauter.

Er hatte von dem einmaligen Angebot erst vor wenigen Stunden erfahren und wollte unter vier Augen den Rat von seiner besten Freundin einholen, sie fragen, wie sie die Sache sah, da er selbst unsicher war. Aber Ron war ihm zuvorgekommen, hatte es Hermione brühwarm erzählt. Ihr wohl ausgemalt was genau Harrys Aufgaben sein würden. Sie war außer sich.

»Das ist doch genau das Problem; Harry, du bist noch in der Ausbildung. Eine Mission und das noch alleine, ist viel zu voreilig.«, eindringlich versuchte sie ihm ihre Gründe klar zu machen.

Vor nicht ein Mal einem halben Jahr hatte Harry Voldemort besiegt, war von den Toten auferstanden und nun sollte er schon wieder Kopf und Kragen riskieren? Es war gedankenlos, gefährlich und viel zu verfrüht.

»Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Hermione, dass Harry jetzt schon diese Gelegenheit erhält? Deine Chance kommt schon noch, da besteht kein Zweifel.« Ron legte behutsam einem Arm um ihre Schultern.

Hermione schüttelte ihn ab, sie konnte sein Getue nicht mehr ertragen.

»Halt dich einfach da heraus, Ron. Ich bin es so leid, dieses Vorspielen als ob du mich verstehst nur um bei mir im Guten zu stehen.«, raunzte sie den völlig perplexen rothaarigen jungen Mann an.

»Ron hat da vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht.«, erwiderte Harry kalkulierend.

Obwohl auch er einen Groll auf Ron verspürte, so empfand er Hermiones Reaktion als ungerechtfertigt. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, den zweiten magischen Krieg beendet. Harry war völlig in der Lage eine harmlose Mission zu erledigen. Minister Kingsley glaubte an ihm, warum nicht auch Hermione?

»Verdammt, Hermione, er hat du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt. Harry wird mit einem Todessesser schon fertig werden.«, erhob nun auch Ron seine Stimme.

»Schön«, ihre Stimme nahm einen verletzten Unterton an, »dann geh meinetwegen, bring dich doch in tödliche Gefahr, es kümmert mich nicht mehr!«

»Das meint sie nicht so, Harry.«, versuchte Ron ihre Aussage abzufedern.

Harry verzog keine Miene, doch im Inneren war er mehr als verletzt.

»Natürlich, mein ich es so. Bring dich doch um, was kümmert es mich? Ich bin doch, nur die mecker Ziege, die euch im Weg steht und euch den Spaß verdirbt!«, schaukelte sich Hermione noch höher.

»Hermione!«, energisch sprach nun Harry und ließ sie für eine kurze Weile verstummen.

Eindringlich sahen sie sich während dessen in die Augen, versuchten dem Anderen zu verstehen zu geben, dass es ihnen keines Falls egal war, was mit dem anderen passierte.

»Ich geh besser.«, sagte sie, bevor sie fort apparierte.

Ron als auch Harry sahen einige Sekunden ins Leere, wo noch eben ihre Freundin gestanden hatte.

»Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder, Harry.« Ron schien der Streit weit weniger auszumachen als Harry.

Abwesend nickte Harry. Er war nicht davon überzeugt, dass sich alles bald wieder legen würde. In den vergangenen Wochen waren sie bereits öfters aneinandergeraten, doch nie so heftig.

»Du hättest einfach nur deinen Mund halten sollen.«, erwiderte Harry schließlich.

Statt die Wogen zwischen ihm und Hermione zu glätten, hatte Harry oft das Gefühl, das Ron die Streitigkeiten erst heraufbeschwor.

Ron war gerade im Ansatz etwas zu erwidern, da wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau geöffnet und seine kleine Schwester kam herein.

»Ich dachte schon, die hört nie auf.«, sagte sie abfällig, »Wo ist sie eigentlich hin?«

»Wahrscheinlich zu ihrem Elternhaus.«, antwortete Ron.

Mit Elan ließ sich Ginny auf das Bett von Harry fallen.

»Du solltest ihr endlich sagen, dass du diese ewige Bevormundung nicht ausstehen kannst, Harry, sonst hört Hermione nie damit auf.«, wandte sie sich ihm nun zu.

»Sie macht sich halt sorgen.«, verteidigte Harry seine beste Freundin.

Der Zorn verschwand langsam und eine Leere blieb. Er vermisste es mit Hermione normal reden zu können, wie sie es früher getan hatten. Ohne Leidenschaft beobachtete er Ginny, wie sie unbewusst mit einzelnen Strähnen ihrer langen roten Haare spielte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

»Vielleicht sollte ich mit Hermione reden.«, ihr Lächeln weitete sich, »Wenn überhaupt sollte ich, deine Freundin, sich so aufführen dürfen.«

Harry sah sie daraufhin nur säuerlich an. Das würde ihm noch fehlen, wenn dieses Thema ein weiteres Mal aufgegriffen wurde. Ginny lachte auf seine Reaktion hin. Vieles sprach sie im Vergleich zu ihm, direkt aus, auch wenn es Streit herauf beschwor. Es machte Harry rasend.

Die Wochen zogen dahin ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Hermione. Nur hin und wieder bekam Harry durch Minister Kingsley mit, dass sie offensichtlich alles für ihre baldige Abreise nach Australien vorbereitete, sich deshalb extra beurlauben ließ um endlich ihre Eltern zurück nach England zu holen. Die Tage zogen sich für Harry in die Länge, er wusste nicht, ob er einfach auf sie zugehen sollte oder ob sie noch Zeit zum Abkühlen brauchte.

»Alles ist mit dem australischen Ministerium geklärt, Molly.« Harry horchte automatisch auf, als Arthur mit seiner Frau über seinen Arbeitstag sprach.

Sie saßen gerade alle beim Abendessen.

»In weniger als einer Woche hat Hermione ihre Eltern wieder zurück in England.«

»Na, endlich, das wird auch Zeit. Das arme Mädchen musste schon lange genug warten.« Mrs Weasley war die Erleichterung über die Neuigkeit sichtlich anzusehen.

»Du weißt, Molly, wie langsam die offiziellen Wege des Ministeriums noch immer arbeiten. Die Gefahr für ihre Eltern und die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt mussten erst gründlich abgewogen werden.«, erklärte ihr Mann nicht ohne Sarkasmus.

Ein halbes Jahr nachdem Voldemort sein Ende gefunden hatte, war das Ministerium noch weit davon entfernt reibungslos arbeiten zu können. Es wunderte Harry daher nicht sonderlich, dass es noch chaotische Zustände gab.

»Sie ist nicht irgendwer, Arthur, sondern eine Kriegsheldin.«, ereiferte sich Mrs. Weasley.

Spätestens seit Ron und Hermione als Paar galten, war sie für Mrs. Weasley wie eine zweite Tochter.

»Nicht für alle. Jetzt aber genug davon, lass uns lieber das hervorragende Essen genießen.«, erklärte Mr Weasley überraschend ernst.

Ron und Harrys Blicke trafen sich. Im Stillen fragte sich Harry, ob wenigstens Ron Kontakt zu Hermione hatte, es nur vergessen hatte ihm davon zu erzählen. Auch wenn er die letzten Tage überaus beschäftigt war seine baldige Mission vorzubereiten, so hatte es immer noch genug Zeit gegeben mit ihm wenigstens darüber zu reden.

Lustlos stocherte Harry mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herum. Die Tatsache, dass seine beste Freundin endlich das Okay vom Ministerium hatte und ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte, drückte seine Stimmung enorm.

»Schmeckt es dir nicht, Harry?«, wollte eine besorgt dreinblickende Mrs Weasley wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, kam eine grell leuchtende Erscheinung durch die Eingangstür hin zum Esstisch galoppiert. Stille trat so plötzlich ein, dass Harry gerade noch genug Zeit hatte die Eleganz des Luchses zu bewundern, der kurz vor ihm zum stehen kam.

»Todesesser Angriff in London. Portschlüssel wartet auf sie im Ministerium.«

Jeder hörte gebannt zu bis sich der Patronus auflöste und Harry sich eilig in Bewegung setzte. Es war der erste Angriff seit Kriegsende. Viel eher hatte man mit so etwas gerechnet und sicherlich dann nicht mitten in London.

»Sei vorsichtig, Harry.«, raunzte Mrs Weasley ihm noch zu, während Ginny ihm einen Abschiedskuss gab.

Die grünen Flammen umschlossen ihn, sobald er das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf.

Mehrere Auroren standen bereits in der Empfangshalle und warteten auf wenige Nachzüglern, darunter er selbst, Kingsley hatte es ihm versprochen, sobald es irgendwelche Aktivitäten von Todesessern gab, dass er informiert würde. Die Anspannung, das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern nahm stetig zu.

»Potter, hier rüber. Der Portschlüssel geht in wenigen Sekunden los. Beeilung!«, rief ihm sein Ausbilder, eine grimmige Zauberergestalt, die ihn oft an Alastor Moody erinnerte, zu.

Wieso sie überhaupt einen Portschlüssel verwenden mussten, war für Harry ein Rätsel, was er hier und jetzt nicht zu lösen vermochte. Er war viel mehr interessiert, was es mit dem Angriff auf sich hatte.

Die Welt um sie herum veränderte sich von der einen Sekunde auf die Andere. Durch einen Wirbelwind, die anderen Körper an ihn gepresst, flogen sie dahin, bis sie wieder abrupt festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatten. Einige taumelten, fielen aber nicht hin. Hoch am sternenklaren Himmel schien das grüne Todesesser Mal. Eine gleißende Hitze empfing sie als bald, das nächst liegende Haus stand lichterloh in Flammen. Einige Flammen nahmen regelrecht die Gestalt von Dämonen an, die nach etwas brennbaren jagten.

»Dämonenfeuer.«, flüsterte Caren, eine junge Aurorin, mit Panik in den Augen.

»Bewegt euch, steht nicht alle auf einem Haufen.«, schnauzte Ausbilder McClayton und suchte selbst Deckung hinter einer Mauer.

Dort befand sich Minister Kingsley höchst persönlich, was Harry noch stutziger machte als die ihm allzu vertraute Umgebung. Er wusste nur nicht, wohin er sie stecken sollte. Sie befanden sich im Garten von dem Einfamilienhaus, was ganz und gar nicht magisch auf Harry wirkte.

»Ich hoffe, dort ist keiner mehr im Gebäude, Minister, es ist unmöglich, das Dämonenfeuer zu löschen, das wissen sie?«, gab McClayton nüchtern von sich.

»Sie ist im Kellergeschoß, wir müssen einen Weg finden sie da heraus zu holen.«, entgegnete Kingsley.

»Todesesser?«

»Laut Miss Granger sind es ca 4 und sie sind immer noch zugegen. Antiapparirungsschilder wurden errichtet.«, klärte der Minister sie weiterhin über die Situation auf.

Harry Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Es war das Haus der Grangers das nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in Flammen stand. Mit einem lauten Krachen brach die Holztreppe unter sich zusammen. In weiter Entfernung konnte Harry einige dunkle Gestalten auf Besen ausmachen, die den Tatort umkreisten.

»Irgendwelche Vorschläge?«, drängte nun Kingsley.

»Wir könnten reinfliegen.«, sprach Harry den erst besten Gedanken aus.

»Und dabei selbst jämmerlich verbrennen? Das Mädchen ist verloren.«, meinte McClayton bestimmt.

»Sie ist meine beste Freundin und wenn es sein muss, reiß ich die gesamte verfluchte Erde auf um sie da raus zu holen.«, rief Harry ihm entgegen und hatte zugleich eine Möglichkeit gefunden um Hermione zu helfen.

Bebend stand er auf und war kurz davor einen Zauber auszusprechen, als hinter ihnen im Garten erst ein lautes hölzernes Knacken zu vernehmen war, dann als ob jemand versuchte eine Türe aufzusprengen.

Harry wirbelte herum, suchte, bis er versteckt hinter Gestrüpp eine hölzerne Tür fand. Mit einer kleinen Geste seines Zauberstabs sprang sie auf und zu seiner großen Erleichterung kam Hermione aus dem dampfenden Gang gekrabbelt.

»Hermione!«, rief er und eilte ihr entgegen.

Bevor Harry sie jedoch erreichte, hielten ihn mehrere Hände zurück. Erst jetzt sah er, dass ihre Mantel Feuer gefangen hatte. Es hatte offensichtlich noch nicht ihre Haut erreicht, was nur eine Frage von Sekunden sein würde.

»Lasst mich verdammt noch mal los, seht ihr nicht, sie braucht Hilfe.«, schrie Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Minister Kingsley trat vor und kniete sich zu Hermione hinab, hielt mit genug Sicherheitsabstand eine Hand ihr entgegen, um ihr auf zu helfen.

»Minister, das ist Wahnsinn.«, empörte sich ein Auror, dessen Name Harry nicht wusste.

Er hatte nur Augen für Hermione, wie sie mit Hilfe aufstand und zu ihm blickte.

»Ganz ruhig, Miss Granger, ich werde sie nach St. Mungos begleiten.«, redete Kingsley auf sie ein, während sich das Dämonenfeuer immer mehr vor kämpfte, die ersten Spitzen ihrer Haare fingen nun auch Feuer.

In ihrem Blick konnte Harry eine ungeheure Angst sehen, ihr Gesicht verzog sich mehr und mehr vor Schmerzen. Erst das aktivieren eines Portschlüssels und dem verbundenen Verschwinden von Hermione und Kingsley unterbrach den Augenkontakt. Eine kleine schwarze Wolke und der Geruch von verbranntem blieben zurück.

Ruckartig riss Harry sich endlich von seinen Kollegen los, er musste nach St. Mungos, sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging.

»Seien sie kein Narr, Potter! Es ist aussichtslos, es gibt keinen Gegenzauber.«, schrie McClayton ihn an, setzte aber was milder nach. »Tun sie sich selbst einen gefallen und bleiben hier.«

Doch hörte Harry nicht und war dabei für sich selbst einen Portschlüssel zu zaubern. Nur wenige Sekunden, wenn überhaupt waren es paar Minuten, nach ihnen erreichte Harry St. Mungus. Das Erste was er von der neuen Umgebung registrierte war der schrille Alarm, der Besucher als auch Patienten davor warnte die erste Etage zu betreten, da sie unter Quarantäne stand. Zielstrebig ignorierte er auch dies, schließlich konnte Kingsley Hermione nur dort untergebracht haben.

Harry hatte gerade den Aufzug verlassen, als ihm bereits eine junge Heilerin hektisch entgegengerannt kam und ihn daran hindern wollte die Station zu betreten.

»Sir, wir stehen unter Quarantäne und ich muss sie eindringlich darum bitten diese Station wieder zu verlassen.«, redete sie sie auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn daran zu hindern weiter zu gehen.

Harry wich ihr aus und ging weiter.

»Bleiben sie stehen oder ich bin gezwungen anderen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.« Die Stimme wurde energischer und die etwa ein Kopf kleinere Heilerin zog einen Zauberstab hervor.

»Wissen sie eigentlich, wer ich bin?«, schrie Harry sie außer sich an, »Harry Potter und - »

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, unterbrach seine Wutrede je. Die Heilerin und er starrten sich entsetzt an.

»Sie müssen vergessen haben den Stillezauber zu sprechen.«, flüsterte sie und war drauf und dran es nun nachzuholen.

»Nicht, bitte, ich muss wissen, was vor sich geht.«, bat er sie eindringlich.

Die Schreie wurden intensiver und Harry wusste, sie kamen von Hermione. Es war noch frisch in seiner Erinnerung, wie er sie im Kerker gehört hatte, nur war es dieses Mal, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch intensiver, verzweifelnder als damals.

Die junge Frau nickte nur und verließ eilig die Station, sie wollte sich das offensichtlich nicht antun. Unruhig, mit geballten Fäusten lief Harry auf und ab, versucht alles auszublenden und zu hoffen, dass alles Gut werden würde. Es dauerte gefühlte Stunden, bis er keinen Laut mehr hörte. Doch die Stille war keines Falls besser, sie schürte nur noch seine Ängste. Augenblicke später sah er Minister Kingsley mit bandagierten Händen auf sich zu kommen. Das Atmen fiel Harry schwerer, als er das ernste Gesicht von dem groß gewachsenem Mann sah, es bedeutete nichts Positives.

Als er Harry erreicht hatte, bewegten sich zwar seine Lippen doch kein Wort kam bei Harry an, er vernahm nur ein unbändiges Rauschen.


End file.
